This invention relates to the transmission of voice, video and graphics information between two or more work stations utilizing either local area networks or long distance transmission systems. More specifically, it relates to a video telephone communication system capable of transmitting real time video images, computer generated graphics and audio information between a plurality of work stations or terminals which may be interconnected by means of a local area network or, for example, the existing telephone communications network. The system is intended for desk top use in connection with a standard telephone set and a personal computer. The system is easily installed and does not interfere with normal use of either the telephone set or the personal computer. When called upon, however, it will automatically dial a phone number, establish a corresponding video communication channel and provide a number of advantageous features not heretofore possible in a system of the type to be described.
Specifically, the advantages of the present invention include, but are not limited to: improved methods of transferring personal computer graphics and data from one work station to another to permit the receiving work station's personal computer to share and manipulate the graphics and data; the provision of circuitry which allows the convenient display of both computer graphics or data and a TV picture on the same monitor; the provision of circuitry for determining which picture, in a multi-work station conference, is displayed as a function of the voice information (video-follows-voice).
The present invention is designed to work with most PBX systems, with telephone company Centrex systems and other communication systems.
The benefits of the present invention are obtained from combining three distinct technologies:
1. Voice calling and conferencing utilizing the audio communications structure of an existing telephone system. All calling features available to an analog telephone can be used with the invention.
2. Graphic conferencing uses the personal computer as a data conference terminal. Any or all members of the conference call can present material on their PC screens. This information can also be sent to all meeting participants through the video network. All participants view the data screen in full color, even if they do not share the same application software.
3. Video technology provides callers with broadcast quality video images in full-motion color. A single computerized central point in the system controls multiple, simultaneous but separate, calls over the network. The number of participants in any one conference call is limited only by the conference bridge of the existing voice communications system.
During a video call each person controls the full range of features for his or her work station by a hand-held infrared remote control. Calls can be initiated by dialing with either the remote control or a regular telephone instrument. All video features are activiated by pressing a key on the remote control.
A hands-free speaker phone built into the camera housing allows for comfortable communication. Video switching is voice activated and automatic. The screen automatically shows the current speaker unless manual video switching is selected.
Prior efforts to transmit both voice and video have been only partially successful. In some instances these systems are dedicated, not suitable for random calling and access. Use of the equipment must be scheduled and then participants must plan around the availability of the equipment. Other systems require very expensive circuitry and do not have the capability of the present invention for interfacing with a personal computer which is now commonly employed by engineers, executives and the like in their daily operations to manage information.
By contrast, the present invention is intended for wide spread use by companies having personnel who need to communicate with each other, both by voice channel and to share video information which may be either computer data or live video pictures of the persons speaking.